Forum:Breaking off body parts for carving.. how?!
I hear people talking about it all the time but im not sure really how to do it. Some monsters like Monoblos, or anything for that matter, how do you break off its tail, etc? For example I can take off the Kutuku's face, but I can't carve that. Help me! :You can only carve tails that you cut off with a sword, but when you "break" a body part on a wyvern you will receive an appropriete reward at the end of the mission. (So breaking a Kut-Ku's face will get you an ear-related reward... USUALLY) Malklor 23:29, 3 November 2007 (UTC) :Swords works well. You can also use a great sword, katana, and lances (and gun-lances). Bows I don't really know as of yet, and you can get them off with a bowgun or hammer (or at least I couldn't ^^') You can take off the kut-Ku's ears the Grugas ears and face and back the lain and los face and claws the Graves chest shell and the bar as well. Kush and the others dragons don't know have't tryed to with a bow/bow gun. ---- Plesioths black fin can be broken Basarios & Gravios can have there chest plates broken and tails cut Ian & Los can have the face & wing tips broken and tail cut. Mono and Diablos can have there horn(s) broken and tail cut. Daimyo can have his shell cracked, horn broken and pincers damaged. Shogun can have his shell shattered and pincers/scythes destroyed. Kut-Ku can have his ears broken Garuga can have his ears broken and tail cut off. Shao Gaoren can have his shell cracked (and you can enter the hole). Shao Lan Lung can have his horn broken (thats all i've noticed) Khuzu can have his neck & back severly scarred (gives Pale Bone) Daora can have the horn broken, the webbing on the wings damaged and the tail cut (but the horn must break first to cut the tail, also, loss of the horn/tail disables Doara's wind barrier) Chameleos can have his horn broken and his tail cut (that curly bit at the very end), the loss of the horn and tail limits the effectiveness of his cloaking ability Teo and Luna can have the horns broke and tails cut but they're bloody resilient sometimes!! it also seems to disable the 'heat' barrier they create around themselves though i'm not 100% certain about this. (theres the primat's but there damage is mainly on the face for vibrant pelts, whiskers, fangs or horns) hope this helps and let me know if i've missed anything, I haven't included Akantor or Fatalis because i haven't fought them yet so I have no right telling others what can/cannot break off, i want to figure that out myself (and probably die an awful lot XD) btw, only weapons that 'cut' can slice of tails, so even hammers with white on their sharpness can't cut of tails (i've tried ^^) so only swords, long sword and great sword and maybe lance/gunlance can do it, and i've never heard of someone 'blowing off' tails with bows or guns either. If someone CAN cut a tail off with a hammer, i'll say only this: YOU SCARE ME. --Wyvern Steve 10:44, 26 November 2007 (UTC)